Of the electrical energy consumed in facilities such as buildings, it is said that the consumed amount thereof in the private business sector such as commercial facilities accounts for approximately 20% of all facilities, a non-negligible amount of energy. With the tight supply-and-demand situation in recent years, there are cases in which large-scale consumers of electric power are subjected to upper limitations on the demand for received power amount (received electric power amount) to equipment (power consumer equipment), by reductions of power supplied during peak demand hours along and an increased demand to shift the peak-time by making use of heat-accumulators.
With the foregoing as a backdrop, the adoption of PV (photovoltaic), wind power, and solar heat equipment and the like is expected to accelerate even further in the future and, additionally, in order to achieve efficient operation of this type of equipment, the output of which is unstable, it is expected that the importance of electrical storage batteries and heat accumulators and the like that can control supply of electric power to the equipment further increases.
In this manner, in order to achieve a good linkage between diverse equipment that consumes electrical energy and to minimize operating costs and the like, a method to establish the operating schedule of this equipment has become necessary. In conventional establishment of operating schedules, the object has been to save energy and cost in equipment in a building, factory, or the like. There is, for example, a ventilation system having an object of reducing the amount of electrical energy consumption or running cost of ventilation equipment.